


Sweetness

by all_hale_stiles, simplystilinski



Series: Stiles Remixed [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Stiles as a chick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 14:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_hale_stiles/pseuds/all_hale_stiles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplystilinski/pseuds/simplystilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She tripped falling to her knees before him changing his world forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetness

She tripped falling to her knees before him changing his world forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Banner made by my cousin Hudson her tumblr is simplystilinski.tumblr.com


End file.
